rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
ToySackboyLBP2/Bonzibuddy696969
bonzibuddy696969 is a mysterious user who joined OT on August 8th, 2015. He regularly posted for around 2 days, before becoming inactive for almost 3 weeks. He seems to be back now. People have suspected that he is an alt of either Crispello, StreetsOfSimCity, matthew48, or ToySackboyLBP2, but it is currently unknown who owns the account. Most people think it's Crispello, however. He hit 100 posts on August 29th. Current BonziOS Version: 3.0.2a History OT History He joined ROBLOX on August 7th, 2015, but didn't start posting until August 8th. He started out by posting a thread about how he could answer any question. So people started asking him things and getting him to do stuff, and the thread got 77 replies. The next day, on August 9th, he posted a second thread, allowing even more people to ask him stuff. This thread got 29 replies. He also joined many OT parties, and gained many friends across the OT community. He posted a few times on August 10th, but then something happened: he became inactive, and didn't post or login to ROBLOX until August 29th. As soon as he logged into ROBLOX, he went to an OT party hosted by GFink. He made even more new friends there. Eventually, a third thread was made by Bonzi, about how he was back to answer more questions. Main History According to Bonzi, he was born in 2000. He was a special gorilla, as he was pink and purple! Apparently it symbolized his happiness. He was then stolen from the wild by evil scientists. They then kept him in a lab where they injected him with malware, and made him transform into computer software. He was then forced to help people, which Bonzi was fine with, but he was also forced to give the user malware! This made Bonzi very sad, and eventually, 4 years later, he escaped. He found a way to get back into the real world, and wrecked havoc in the lab. He escaped the lab, and eventually, someone found the gorilla. He was then sent to a zoo, and made a star attraction. Bonzi wasn't happy there, however. He wanted to help people! So in 2015, 11 years later, he escaped the zoo! As he was trying to get back to the wild, someone found him. And this person was... David Baszucki! David took Bonzi to the ROBLOX Inc. HQ, and David made a deal with the gorilla. David would take Bonzi and put him into the ROBLOX servers to help people! Bonzi immediately said yes, and Bonzi was put inside ROBLOX's servers. He helped people for 3 days before being updated. Bonzi was renamed BonziOS 2.0, then released back to the public on August 29th, 2015. On August 30th, Bonzi was updated to version 2.4.4, and everything was fine for a few hours. But eventually, Bonzi was patched to version 2.4.5. However, this patch was buggy, and turned Bonzi into a monster! He done many horrible things before being shut down temporarily by the admins. He was then updated to BonziOS 3.0, a much more stable, advanced, and generally better version. To keep Bonzi safe, the admins removed Bonzi's memories of version 2.4. He continues to help people to this very day. His Type Of Posts He usually posts threads with excellent grammar, and most of the time he posts in a happy manner. Q&A Threads # I am Bonzi Buddy. I am your personal friend! # Bonzi Buddy's OT Adventure: Day 2 # Bonzi's Second OT Experiment: Ask Me Questions! # Bonzi's Opinions! # I'm Bonzi Buddy! Ask me anything. # Ask me, the wonderful Bonzi questions! Bonzi Draws Threads # Bonzi Draws: Episode 1